HeatMan.EXE
HeatMan.EXE is a NetNavi, operated by Mr. Match in MegaMan Battle Network 2 and MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar. He also appears in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior and MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. Games In MegaMan Battle Network 2, HeatMan was the result of extensive customization of FireMan.EXE. He is an optional boss found with Mr. Match in the airport. In MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar, HeatMan is MegaMan's first Link Navi and Cross. HeatMan's charged shot raises flames in a -| pattern. His special chip allows him to slam the ground three spaces forward, raising flames in a + pattern. Abilities *'FloatShoes and AirShoes' In BN6, HeatMan can't be affected by special panels. This somewhat carries over as a Link Navi, as when played, he can't crack panels, but can't move over holes and is affected by panels. *'Flame Tower:' HeatMan summons a Flame Tower that moves forward, going up and down depending on the player's position. Used only in BN2. *'Heat Press:' In BN2, HeatMan will drop at the player's current position, leaving behind a Lava Panel,in BN6 HeatMan cracks the panel instead of Lava Panels.In BN6, he instead creates fires that spread in a + pattern around the targeted panel. This is his special chip. *'Heat Wave:' HeatMan summons waves that proceed down all three rows simultaneously. There is a short moment between the waves which the player can use to move between them. Later versions make the wave come back and forth the field after it reaches the end of the field. Used only in BN6.They can be dodged by cracking panels. *'Heat Burn:' Heatman summons a flamethrower that will follow the player from behind, attacking the three panels ahead of it if it aligns with the player. Used only in BN6. Heat Cross *Fire Chips gain a +50 Attack Bonus. *Buster Attack increases by 1. *Charged Attack is the Fire Arm, burns the three panels ahead of MegaMan for 30 + (20 x Buster Attack) Fire Damage,as well as 2x damage from Grass Panel. *HeatCrossBeast's special charge attack is Great Fire, launching flames in a strange pattern: One square right in front of MegaMan, and the two next columns after that panel. Hits for 50 + (30 x Buster Attack) Fire damage. Anime In the anime, HeatMan first appears in season 2 of the first series. When FreezeMan's robotic penguins freeze all of DenTech City, Mr. Famous, who happens to be dining at WWW's curry restaurant, unveils his new Navi to them, HeatMan, who single-handedly defeats MagicMan, WackoMan, and ElecMan. However, he still is incomplete, and needs to be chained up. Later, a penguin freezes the group, but the heat from HeatMan's PET defrosts them. Meanwhile, Mr. Match's NetNavi, TorchMan, is severly injured by FreezeMan, and is rapidly being erased. Mr. Famous then offers to save TorchMan by merging him with HeatMan. Match violently refuses at first, but later agrees to save his Navi. Later, MegaMan is about to be deleted by FreezeMan, but TorchMan, having been reborn as HeatMan and disposed of his chains, arrives and defeats FreezeMan with ease. Later, towards the end of the series, while FreezeMan is attempting to capture Bass, HeatMan reappears and attacks FreezeMan for vengence. HeatMan is overpowered, but Mr. Famous calls and offers him to use his special code. Eventhough it's risky, Match agrees for the sake of revenge, and defeats FreezeMan again. FreezeMan is later deleted from his wounds. HeatMan reappears in Axess, when VineMan spreads his plants through the Cyberworld. His plants attack the WWW Navis, and HeatMan is the only one who escapes. Mr. Match then tracks VineMan down to defeat him and free his friends, and he meets Lan and MegaMan along the way. However, VineMan injures HeatMan, so he's taken to Mr. Famous to be healed. However, Mr. Famous realizes that TorchMan has been living inside HeatMan. TorchMan is revive, and with his help, MegaMan aquires TorchSoul. He and TorchMan then proceed and defeat VineMan. Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Fire Navis Category:NetNavis with NetOps